Chromosomal disorders can occur where a fetus has fewer than normal chromosomes, additional chromosomes or mutant chromosomes. Where twins are presents, diagnosis of chromosomal disorders remains difficult because the presence of a normal fetus and an abnormal fetus can skew test results for each fetus.